O Melhor Presente
by Pherein.Nike
Summary: "Passar o Natal em completa solidão era algo assustador e muito triste." Misaki estava solitário, em plena véspera de natal... Afinal, onde estaria Akihiko?  Romantica, oneshot, shounen ai.


**O Melhor Presente**

O inverno chegara com rigor para o Natal daquele ano. A capital japonesa, mais iluminada do que nunca, era coberta por delicados flocos de neve que caíam lentamente, solenes, tornando as ruas, as coberturas dos prédios e os telhados das casas muito brancos, para contrastar com as belíssimas decorações de cores vermelhas, verdes e douradas características daquela data. As luzes, as cores, a neve e até mesmo o frio, tudo era motivo para comemoração. E mesmo que para os japoneses aquele feriado não tivesse significado religioso, eles conseguiam encontrar no espírito natalino importado do ocidente o sentimento de fraternidade, compaixão e caridade que parecia ficar mais forte com a chegada do Natal. Sim, para eles, mais do que tudo, era uma época de confraternização, de reunir os amigos, agradecer por todas as coisas boas do ano, passar um momento especial com seu amor...

Olhando o cair da neve e o fraco movimento das ruas pela janela da sala de estar, Misaki suspirou. O apartamento estava silencioso e só o que se ouvia era as batidas dos ponteiros do relógio de parede. Passar o Natal em completa solidão era algo assustador e muito triste. Ele olhava através do vidro embaçado os outros prédios muito iluminados, podia ver a movimentação nos apartamentos com pessoas felizes, sorridentes, a comer e beber à vontade! E começou a se perguntar se ele era o único no mundo que estava sozinho.

Além da solidão, a tristeza era o sentimento que mais o consumia. Misaki estava triste, abatido e inconformado com o que Akihiko fizera a seu pobre coração. Deixar-lhe, na véspera de Natal? Cruel, muito cruel... Não lhe deixara sequer um bilhete, nada! Quando Misaki acordou naquele dia, o outro lado da cama estava vazio, frio. A mala que Akihiko usava para viajar também não estava no armário, bem como muitas roupas haviam sumido, embora outras tivessem sido deixadas. O telefone celular estava desligado e ninguém tinha notícias suas na editora. Automaticamente, Misaki concluiu: Usami Akihiko o abandonara sem dizer uma palavra sequer!

– Maldito... Por que dizia que me amava? Era tudo da boca pra fora? – Misaki pensou em voz alta, esboçando um sorriso angustiado. – Eu... Podia não dizer com frequência, mas eu te amava, Usagi-san... – continou refletindo, pesaroso. – Por que você mentiu pra mim? Eu não consigo entender.

Pousou a mão no vidro enquanto sentia seus olhos marejarem. Uma lágrima rolou como uma gota de água do cristais de gelo que batiam na janela. E depois, outras lágrimas foram liberadas e saíam junto com os soluços do garoto, estes que abafavam o som do relógio e deixavam o ambiente menos silencioso, mas muito mais melancólico. Misaki não queria conter o choro, pois naquele momento, era a única coisa que podia fazer. Não sentia fome, muito menos para uma ceia de Natal, não sentia vontade de se mover – pois não tinha esperança de encontrar Akihiko, já que nem ao menos fazia ideia de onde ele poderia estar – e estava com muito frio, pois sentia falta dos braços quentes e fortes do amante a envolverem-lhe num daqueles abraços cheios de amor e ternura que ele sempre lhe dava – ou, pelo menos, fingia lhe dar... Misaki já não sabia.

Ainda com os olhos embaçados, moveu a cabeça e deparou com a árvore de natal enfeitada e iluminada à sua frente, rodeada de presentes. Sim, Misaki comprara-lhe um presente, coisa pequena e barata, mas que seria dada com seus sinceros sentimentos. Havia ainda outros embrulhos debaixo da árvore além daquele, mas alguns o garoto não sabia para quem seriam dados. E, novamente, pôs-se a refletir: por que seu namorado lhe deixaria daquela maneira tão repentina e sem avisar nada a ninguém, se havia se dado o trabalho de gastar tanto com presentes? Talvez, tivesse sido algum surto, talvez Misaki tivesse feito alguma coisa a ele na noite anterior que o magoara tão amargamente que ele preferiu fugir dali, encerrar aquele romance tolo e começar uma nova vida em algum lugar distante onde Misaki não pudesse encontrá-lo ou perturbá-lo. Ou talvez, ele estivesse em apuros, sendo perseguido por alguém e preferira ir embora às escondidas e sem levar o namorado, para que este não sofresse também! Será, poderia ser que algo horrível estivesse acontecendo com Usagi-san? Misaki pensava em todas essas coisas e começou a pensar em muitas outras, o desespero tomando conta de si e impedindo-o de raciocinar.

– Foi culpa minha? Usagi-san, foi algo que eu fiz? Você está em perigo? Não pode ser, você teria me dito algo... Afinal, onde você está?

Em plena véspera de Natal, Misaki se sentia miserável, amargurado, triste, preocupado, confuso e com ódio de toda aquela situação! Afinal, por que tinha que passar por tudo isso? Ficar o dia todo sozinho, naquele apartamento tão grande, naquele dia tão frio e sem esperança de algum dia voltar a ver o homem de sua vida! E não havia a quem recorrer para aliviar toda aquela angústia. Pensara em ligar para o irmão, mas lembrara-se de que ele estaria viajando com a mulher e o filho em uma de suas raras folgas do trabalho. As demais pessoas que conhecia também estavam ocupadas com seus próprios compromissos e, além de tudo, não conheciam Akihiko. Já havia contatado a editora, nenhuma notícia, já havia tentado falar até mesmo com Hiroki, que sabia ser amigo dele, em vão. Não havia o que fazer. Sentou-se no sofá e decidiu que, se ele não aparecesse em dentro de dez minutos, ligaria para a polícia. Sim, precisava encontrá-lo. Mesmo que fosse para um último adeus, mesmo que ele realmente quisesse ir embora, precisava encontrá-lo.

Então, para aumentar ainda mais seu nível de tensão, o bairro inteiro ficou sem luz. Pouco antes, ele notara como a neve começara a cair mais rápido e como o vento parecia estar mais forte. Não sabia se esse seria o motivo para a queda de energia elétrica, mas com certeza a nevasca era um fator agravante. Com frio, com medo, preocupado, desolado, confuso, com ódio e, agora, no escuro! Deitou-se no sofá, encolhendo-se, abraçando a si mesmo e fechando os olhos. Estava cansado... Precisava dormir! Mas a imagem de Usagi-san a todo momento aparecia em sua mente e atrapalhava seu sono.

– Usagi-san... Usagi-san... – ele murmurou baixinho, como uma prece. Foi perdendo a consciência, entrando no mundo dos sonhos devagar e não percebeu o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

Usami entrou no apartamento, molhado, gelado e faminto. Levava em uma mão uma mala de couro vazia, a qual jogou em um canto qualquer da sala. Fechou a porta e suspirou, incomodando-se com o fato de a luz não se acender. O ambiente também estava frio, mas muito menos do que do lado de fora.

– Misaki! Misaki, cheguei – ele disse, esperando ansioso por uma resposta, que não veio. Estranhou. Aos tropeços, foi até o sofá e sentiu o corpo pequeno encolhido e trêmulo. – Misaki? Acorde, vamos... – chacoalhou-o de leve e ele, por fim, acordou.

– Hmm? Usagi... san? – ele perguntou, ainda meio atordoado pelo sono. Então, a luz finalmente voltou.

– Desculpe por fazê-lo esperar...

– Usagi-san? O que está fazendo aqui? – Misaki gritou, não acreditando no que seus olhos viam.

– Como assim? Bateu a cabeça?

– Eu achei que você tinha me abandonado! Você ficou fora o dia inteiro e quando eu acordei você já tinha ido... Eu abri o armário e não vi boa parte de suas roupas lá e nem a sua mala e eu fiquei tão preocupado! Por que fez isso? Por onde esteve o dia todo?

– Ah... Já entendi, acho que esqueci de te avisar!

– O quê? Não sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupado?

– Hahahaha! Obrigado por sua preocupação, mas eu estou bem aqui, na sua frente! Que ideia maluca achar que eu te abandonaria! Eu nunca faria isso, nunca na minha vida. Eu te amo, Misaki.

– Então você... – "então você me ama mesmo", ele pensou. E completou a frase apenas em pensamento porque Akihiko não esperou que ele a dissesse. Apenas beijou-lhe, tão ávida e apaixonadamente como sempre fazia, talvez até mais. E Misaki não tardou em corresponder o beijo e corou, envergonhado por ter pensado em algo tão estúpido. Abandonado? Não, nunca. Nem em um milhão de anos! Usami o amava demais para que sequer imaginasse algo assim.

O beijo cessou e Misaki novamente perguntou, afinal, o que o namorado esteve fazendo por um dia inteiro. A resposta logo veio e Misaki deslumbrou-se com ela, imaginando como o coração dele podia ser tão grande.

– Peguei algumas roupas velhas ou que não gostava mais e levei para doar para instituições de caridade. Eu tinha muitas e achei que essa seria a melhor forma de me livrar delas e limpar e renovar meu guarda-roupa. Fui a várias instituições. A mala estava cheia, mas voltou vazia. O que me atrapalhou foi o trânsito caótico desta cidade e alguns problemas no meu carro. Tive que levar para o mecânico, mas acho que será melhor comprar outro, mais novo. Por isso, tive que voltar à pé, me perdi e para minha infelicidade, começou essa nevasca e eu me esqueci de levar um guarda-chuva.

– Você sempre esquece... Não adianta te avisar. E esqueceu de me contar que faria isso hoje, também! Não sei se é por causa do estresse do trabalho, mas você deveria ter a cabeça mais no lugar, Usagi-san!

– Eu sei... Me desculpe, Misaki.

– Eu entendo... Obrigado por voltar... Sei que deve estar com fome, mas eu não preparei nada hoje.

– Tudo bem – ele respondeu, voltando a beijar o garoto, acariciando-lhe as costas.

– U-Usagi-san... Não deveria tirar essa roupa molhada? Vai acabar se resfriando... – Misaki disse entre um beijo e outro.

– Tire-as para mim, então... – ele respondeu, sorrindo de forma maliciosa.

– F-faça isso sozinho! – Misaki gritou, ruborizando.

– Certo... Mas terá que me deixar tirar as suas, também... – disse ele, começando a fazer o que o outro sugerira.

– Bobo... Só espere um pouco! – falou, levantando-se do sofá. Em seguida, correu até a árvore de natal e pegou o presente que comprara para Usami. – É pra você, pode abrir... – disse, estendendo o embrulho, o qual o namorado pegou e abriu delicadamente. O presente era um porta-retrato em formato de urso, no qual havia uma foto dos dois. – Feliz Natal, Usagi-san.

– Obrigado – ele respondeu, abrindo um sorriso tão lindo e sincero quanto Misaki nunca antes havia visto na vida. – Eu também tenho algo pra você. – Usami tirou de dentro do bolso da calça uma caixinha pequena, um pouco molhada, mas ainda com sua beleza preservada. O conteúdo era de uma outra espécie de beleza, uma beleza luminosa, cara, brilhante e muito bem polida. Uma aliança de prata, reluzente, onde Misaki até conseguia ver seu reflexo pequenino e deformado. Estava em choque, mas seus olhos brilhavam em emoção tanto quanto brilhava aquele anel gravado com o nome de Akihiko. Este pegou a pequena joia e colocou no dedo de Misaki, para assim o garoto ter certeza de que aquilo era realmente verdade. Depois, em outra caixinha, pegou a que tinha o nome "Misaki" gravado e lhe deu, para que ele a colocasse em seu dedo. Misaki o fez, uma estranha alegria o preenchendo, fazendo seu coração bater. E pensar que há alguns instantes ele temia ter sido deixado pelo amor de sua vida! Usagi-san sempre conseguia surpreendê-lo, de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis, mas aquela fora a surpresa mais especial de todas.

– Esse foi o motivo para eu não ter te levado comigo hoje... Precisei ir buscar as alianças e queria te fazer uma surpresa, por isso você não podia saber. Agora, você será só meu, definitivamente.

– N-não diga essas coisas!

– Misaki... Quando seu irmão voltar, nós vamos contar a ele. Não podemos mais esconder, não é? Eu estou decidido.

– … Es-está bem... – ele hesitou um pouco, mas Akihiko estava certo. Além disso, por quanto tempo mais poderiam esconder? Não havia nem motivos para isso. Sentiu os lábios de Usami novamente sobre os seus, a mão gelada dele em sua nuca, acariciando de leve seus cabelos, e isso o acalmou. Sentiu a aliança no dedo. Seria para sempre, certo? Não havia dúvidas de que se amavam, de que eram amigos, amantes e namorados e de que o sentimento era tão forte que não podia fazê-los se separar. E que era por isso que Misaki se preocupara tanto com a ausência de Usami e por isso também nunca se cansava de seus beijos, suas carícias, e queria sempre mais delas, ainda que sempre optasse por dizer o contrário. E Usami sabia de tudo isso e o amava tanto que não conseguia se cansar de sentir o corpo pequeno e esbelto de Misaki e de comer sua comida e de ouvir sua voz tão doce e até mesmo seus gritos frequentes, de raiva, de prazer...

Meia-noite. Natal. A neve lá fora voltara a cair com tranquilidade e leveza. No apartamento aconchegante, dois homens se olhavam com cumplicidade e sorriam com ternura, um mais tímido, outro mais ansioso para o que viria a seguir.

– Feliz Natal, Misaki.

– Feliz Natal, Usagi-san...

* * *

Olá! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Fiz mesmo especialmente para o Natal e, sendo o Romantica meu casal preferido, eles foram os escolhidos xD Foi minha primeira fic de JR, espero que esteja à altura de suas expectativas!

Feliz Natal e Ano Novo a todos!


End file.
